J'ai Fui
by RyuxBathory
Summary: Gokudera Hayato voie Takeshi Yamamoto ce faire renverser. Les émotions que ça entraine le ronge. - Scène relativement violente, donc a lire avec modération. Un de mes premiers OS


**J** e me souviens. C'était une journée normale. C'était une journée normale avant un week-end. Un hic ? Non, aucun. Habituel. J'avais protégé le Juudaime. Et cette stupide vache m'avait emmerdé. L'autre abruti de boxeur aussi, et l'idiot de baseball. Un fin soupir, et je recrachais un volupte grisâtre de fumée. En fait, la journée habituelle, celle que j'apprécie, en fait.

La vie est pourtant bien volage, et d'un coup, décide de mettre fin à tout. On était juste parti chercher Fûuta. Le Juudaime ne pouvait pas y aller, occupé avec Reborn-san. Je me retrouvais donc avec cet idiot de baseballeur. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil. Il avait toujours ce sourire débile aux lèvres, et semblait respirer la joie. Pourquoi ? Je ne l'aimais pas.

En fait, si. Mais il m'agaçait. Et jamais je ne lui dirai de toute manière, j'ai ma fierté et je refuse de la lâcher pour un gamin. Je l'envie. Il arrive toujours à relever les bras malgré tout, et il ne fuit jamais. Pas comme moi. J'ai fui mes problèmes en Italie. J'ai toujours fui, jusqu'à que je rencontre le Juudaime. Et lui. Pourquoi lui, bordel ?!

En fait, je n'ai jamais essayé de le comprendre, vu que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Du moment qu'il rigole. J'aime quand il rigole. Je m'autorise un léger sourire tandis qu'on récupère le gamin, assez content. En fait, c'est plutôt agréable, comme situation.

En fait, le destin me poursuit. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Je me suis arrêté en grognant sur le bord du trottoir, juste pour remettre le lacet de Fûuta. J'ai tourné le visage quelques secondes vers le baseballeur pour lui dire d'attendre. J'ai juste vu les roues sur le bitume, le coup de klaxon que j'ai entendu, et le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe par terre. Il riait quelque secondes avant.

En fait, là, il ne rigole plus. Ses yeux bruns se sont voilés d'un tissu sombre. J'ai l'impression que tous les démons autour de moi rigolent et se moquent de moi, encore une fois. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. En fait, je veux hurler, mais là, non. Je vois juste encore un sourire idiot. « Désolé Gokudera Haha » Pourquoi se Haha s'envole sur une note triste ?

En fait, je n'ai pas réussi à bouger. Je sais que le bâton de nicotine a glissé de mes lèvres qui s'entrouvraient, tandis que Fûuta se mettait à pleurer. Je me suis relevé mécaniquement, le fixant. Les larmes aux yeux. J'ai essuyé la joue à Fûuta, qui avait reçu une légère goutte de sang. Je souriais. C'était un rêve ? Un rêve, une illusion, hein... Juste une illusion. Je me suis tourné vers le brun. Je voulais parler, mais je sais juste que mes lèvres ont bougé sans rien dire.

En fait, je n'arrive même pas à articuler un « Lèves-toi » Rien. Je tremble. Instinctivement, je serre l'épaule du gamin châtain à côté de moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui t'étais arrêté ? Si te plaît, lèves-toi. Je n'ai rien pu faire ou dire, à par écouter les sirènes, les gens autour de moi. Si te plaît, lèves-toi. Mais c'était vide de couleur, mes yeux étaient fixés sur une seule forme. Les tiens. Fermer. Pourquoi es que tu es entouré de sang ? Toi qui as toujours tout pris comme un jeu ?

En fait, j'ai mal au cœur, plus rien ne bouge. Mon cœur se compresse comme si un étau le serrait. J'ai envie de crier, mais ma gorge est fermée. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais mes yeux sont secs. Pourquoi toi ? Je suis resté comme un con, debout sur le trottoir, avant de regarder l'ambulance partir. Ma sœur est venue me chercher. Elle m'a ramené chez moi. Et je suis juste mort en même temps que toi.

Et en vérité, ça fait exactement 5 ans que j'attends d'avoir le courage de sortir de chez-moi pour aller sur ta tombe. Ça fait 5 ans que je regarde l'unique photo où on est ensemble. L'unique photo de la famille, réunie et heureuse. L'unique preuve qu'on se connaissait. L'unique sourire qu'il reste de toi. Je ne veux pas croire que tu m'aies laissé. Alors que je t'ai dit de ne pas mourir. Je me sens vide, juste vide. J'ai l'impression que même lever le bras me demande un effort surhumain. Que même ouvrir les yeux sans savoir que je ne vais pas te voir est douloureux.

Et en vérité, j'aurais dû te le dire. Je me sens vide, dénué de toute force. Plus l'envie de quoi que ce soit. Plus l'envie de rien. Mes muscles sont douloureux, ils ne bougent plus. Je t'ai juste regardé allongé là, sur le bitume, sans bouger. Sans rien faire. Je m'en veux. Si j'avais bougé, si je n'avais pas attendu Fûuta, peut être que je serais mort à ta place. Mais le pire, je n'ai pas pu te dire que j'ai encore plus mal à présent à cause de ton absence. J'ai la tête légère. Et je t'aime. Je t'ai juste regardé allongé là, sur le bitume, sans bouger.

En vérité, c'était une journée normale. Une journée normale pour des étudiants normaux. C'était une journée normale avent un week-end.


End file.
